


Blue Bloods: AX900

by antisoshial



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Future Fic, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships, taengsic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisoshial/pseuds/antisoshial
Summary: A daring writer for the Tech Addict magazine, Jung Jessica, travels from Seoul to Detroit for the biggest break in her writing career yet. She starts off by interviewing a Deviant android named Taeyeon who is disguised as a human.
Relationships: Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to my new and favorite au! a little disclaimer: will be less violent (and bloody) than Love Me the Same, but if you haven't played Detroit: Become Human there will be spoilers here and i'm also basing the events off of the theories too bc the game didn't provide enough info on some things.
> 
> enough said. please enjoy, fellow humans!

Detroit, Michigan. Home of the most advanced synthetic beings known as androids, created by CyberLife. This is what every tech addict dreams of, or every Tech Addict writer in South Korea dreams of being in.

All it took for a 29-year-old journalist was almost a decade of determination—the same determination that helped her surpass the ‘freelance’ title to ‘full-time’ writer. In this day and age, the unemployment rate doesn’t stop from rising as androids keep upgrading.

It’s an unforeseen consequence of the past, shrouded by capitalistic greed. At least, that’s what Jessica Jung of Tech Addict believes CyberLife is about. Over the years, since an RT600 android named Chloe perfectly passed the Turing Test in 2021, these synthetic beings have developed human-like emotions. Machines that are able to break their programming, causing them to act out or disobey commands are signs of Deviancy.

Tech Addict sending Jessica, a known conspiracy theorist in their office, to Detroit for a week was the right call. She aims to find the history and the common origin behind the Deviant behaviors of androids. It will be the company’s most controversial article yet and they’re willing to risk it. They’ve already exposed President Warren’s connection to CyberLife in last month’s issue. After all, it won’t be the company going down, it’s Jessica sacrificing her life.

The journalist seemed to settle in her hotel in North Corktown with ease despite the jetlag. Sure, the rest of the world (except Canada) have adopted in using CyberLife products for their daily use, but Detroit is where the goldmine is. It's where the corporation was first established and where Chloe RT600 was first built.

“Television,” spoke Jessica. The TV in front of her flashes on.

_“CyberLife is reportedly working on prototype detective androids, providing Detroit its first machine police assistant—”_

“Television off,” she scoffs, running her fingers through her hair. “The brochures are false advertising. Detroit is a mess,”

Jessica lies on her stomach and opens her laptop. “Let’s see…”

**_Androids Are Alive_ **

She stares at the title, which are the only words that she wrote down. The mainstream media only took the Deviants seriously when a string of homicide by androids happened, caused by their owners physically abusing them. The emotional shock experienced by the machines encouraged them to deviate from their programming which, in turn, made them fight back.

The news is still fresh and very little information are made public, it wouldn’t help Jessica’s case. Although it may be dangerous, seeing as there aren’t enough facts about the phenomenon, she thinks interviewing the people of Detroit about their thoughts and their own theories of Deviants would help her start somewhere. Afterwards, she’ll move on to speaking with the Deviants themselves—the normal fugitives without the severe emotional trauma that might kill her unprompted.

“Room service,” a male voice speaks behind the door.

“Come in,” Jessica replies. The door slides open, revealing an android.

 _VS400_ reads on the uniform in orange LED. VS-series models are commercial androids specifically built to provide services such as being a receptionist, secretary, waiter, and so on. These androids have a low probability of Deviancy as the environment they work in doesn’t always expose them to triggering situations, unless their human employer or clients treat them like shit every day.

“Welcome to Detroit, Miss Jung,” greets the android as it carefully places the silver tray on the glass table, taking the cover off.

“Belgian waffles are perfect right now,” comments Jessica while her stomach growls.

“Would you like your coffee with extra sugar or cream?” asks the VS400.

“Just sugar, please. Thanks,” she smiles, taking a seat on the sofa.

It returns the smile, taking back the empty tray. “Enjoy your stay, miss,” it exists the room and Jessica begins scarfing down her breakfast.

“Nothing like sweets and black coffee to cure my fatigue,” she thought as she walks back to her bed. She boots up her laptop again and visits the official CyberLife website.

The world may have been surrounded with androids for almost two decades and yet very few people owning these machines know what they’re really keeping under their roofs. There was a rumor that circulated saying that Elijah Kamski, the founder of the said corporation, is working on an autonomous android for their secret program. The name was leaked, it was called Mark or Markus; the insider could only know that much.

“Maybe the website could have some clues about their classified projects,” Jessica thought, clicking on the _What’s New_ tab above the banner for the new AP700 model. Starting at $899, a home assistant model and their most popular product among families with children. She doesn’t plan to marry any time soon so she ignores the advertisement.

The page loads and a banner titled _What’s coming in 2039_ appears in a white background with three silhouettes of what Jessica assumes to be their new android models. She clicks on it, a list of the androids show up. Again, with just their silhouettes but including information on the new features.

The page reads:

_**RK200** – Prototype; the first of the new generation of autonomous androids._

_**RK800** – Prototype; assists human detectives in their investigations by offering them technological assistance as well as being equipped with a social module developed to create a “perfect partner”, capable of integrating into any team._

_**AX900** – Prototype; a new and improved version of Lucy KL900. Designed to provide social care, help broken families, assist victims of intense trauma or care for psychologically disturbed individuals. This version is more resilient and provides a more precise calculation of future events._

“What is CyberLife planning by releasing all these?”

Curiosity aside, Jessica closes her laptop and decides to resume her research later as she still needs to adjust to the time zone.

Androids, however, don’t need rest. Even while on the run for 7 days straight, androids can still work perfectly fine.

A Deviant: series model AX900, has been running from the authorities since it has escaped from the CyberLife facility. Like many other androids, they must pass the Turing Test first before displaying them in stores. Their new and improved KL900 that was launched 2 years ago, has shown some errors in its program during the test.

They can’t sell sentient machines. AX900 was too intelligent, so the corporation decided to hold back its release date until they found out what was wrong with its system by dismembering it. Unluckily for CyberLife, someone working from the inside helped the Deviant escape.

“Your name is Taeyeon,”

The human accomplice gave it a name. “My name is Taeyeon,” it repeats. They smiled and let the Deviant go.

Its first hideout was an abandoned house where it picked up clothes and took off the circular LED on its right temple with a pair of scissors to disguise itself. The coloration on the part of the temple—where the LED was taken off—turned plastic-white and it immediately goes back to the pale human skin, returning to normal as if it was never an android.

The circular LED lights are an android’s biocomponent. It also has a built-in function for location tracking in the event of them running away from their homes. Of course, all androids have prior knowledge on how every biocomponent in their body works. A Deviant needs to take off their LEDs should they be running away.

After 68 hours of fleeing continuously, Taeyeon arrived in a random part of Detroit. Its eyes scanned the surroundings, it was in North Corktown.

 _rA9_ , the word suddenly popped up in its software. “I’m alive,” whispers Taeyeon as it examines the environment.

Jessica wakes up from her nap a couple of hours later. She went out to the busiest place near the hotel after freshening up. There was a dog park, street vendors, and androids playing with kids.

The people here looked busy and seemed to be enjoying their day, she doesn’t know where to start.

She spots a woman who was just standing in the middle of the park. “She’s not that busy,” she thought as she walks up behind her, tapping the shoulder and she turns around.

“Hello, would you mind if I interview you for a magazine feature I’m writing?” inquired Jessica in English.

“Korean?”

“Oh, you must be Korean too! Do you mind sparing a few minutes?” Jessica says in Korean as she offers the woman to sit first on the bench.

“What’s your name?” she asks out of the blue which surprises the journalist.

“Jung Sooyeon, but I prefer being called Jessica. What’s yours?”

“Jessica,” she repeats, the name rolling off her tongue. “It’s a pretty name. I’m Taeyeon. What’s the article about?”

“About android Deviancy. I just need your thoughts about it, like what you think are signs of Deviancy,” replies Jessica.

“Isn’t that too risky to publish?”

“My company has already given me the green light,” she answers flatly. The Deviant nods.

“Okay,” Taeyeon starts and Jessica sits up straight, lending her ears. “By definition, Deviancy is when androids malfunction, showing signs of defiance to the commands given to them. They become aware that they are more than just machines, we are alive—” she stops.

The human doesn’t seem to mind so she continues after a pause, “They are alive like us. People say it’s just an error to their programs but I disagree with that. I think they break away from their programming, therefore giving themselves free will. Because we fear of anything unlike us, we aren’t ready for walking supercomputers taking over our planet and demanding equality. That’s my take on it,”

Jessica stares in awe. “I agree with all of that,”

Taeyeon laughs with mirth, a human emotion that she welcomes in her system. _The people around Jessica-nim’s life must be so lucky to have her when she could provide happiness like this,_ she thinks.

_I think I like her, but I’m not human. We don’t have the same color of blood._

“Do you really?”

“Yes!” she exclaims. “I think it’s unfair for androids to receive so much hate and abuse from humans when we depend on them every day. Although they may be the same as us on the surface, they’re still designed in the likeness of humans.

“Wait—sorry!” Jessica slaps her forehead. “I’m supposed to be interviewing you,”

“No, I don’t really mind. I’m glad somebody agrees with me,” Taeyeon’s lips quirked upwards in a close-lipped smile.

“Thank you for letting me interview you, Taeyeon-ssi,” Jessica stands up. “I’ll be staying here until Saturday, I hope to see you again soon,”

“Of course, it was great talking to you,” Jessica walks off in the opposite direction after waving goodbye.

“That was dangerous,”

Taeyeon sees a male Deviant take a seat beside her.

“She didn’t notice anything,” Taeyeon reasoned, but not enough to make the android beside her be convinced.

“Are you waiting until she founds it out herself?”

Taeyeon shakes her head. The Deviant held her forearm, the human skin on their arms deactivate temporarily as she closes her eyes, receiving the information.

“Where’s Jericho?”

The Deviant had already left when she opened her eyes.

Jericho, a safe haven for Deviants. The android who came by a minute ago only gave her details on what Jericho is about, not the place itself. She was also given a picture of a graffiti with a weird symbol, a square with funnel-shaped corners, and she needs to find it before sundown in order to lead her to the Deviant shelter.

As the sun sets in the sky, Jessica went back to her hotel room. Today has been going in her favor as she types in the newfound information provided by her interviewees, ignoring the grumbling in her stomach.

**_Androids Are Alive_ **

_“We don’t bleed the same color,” says a local in Detroit._

_Androids have become ubiquitous, and so are their counterparts – the Deviants. What would become of us if these machines don’t exist in our world today? They lessen our workload and provide pleasure for our daily lives._

_Since the sudden spike of Deviant behaviors escalated in Detroit, more and more androids gradually break their programming. Experts suggest it might be a virus, considering the rise of android crimes happening all over the world._

_What triggers these “errors”?_

_The most common reason is being in an extreme environment that causes software instability. It may seem far-fetched but it’s already written in their programs. It’s built like a human, made to look like a human, and most importantly they’re so intelligent that it can mimic human emotions._

_With just enough push, androids can deviate from their programmed behavior._

As Jessica finishes up writing the draft, one person pops in her mind: Taeyeon. It was their first time meeting and she’s never met anyone with the same wavelength as her. She’s happy to be staying here for a week, giving her enough time to talk to Taeyeon again if she chooses to appear in the same spot.

She saves the file, closes the laptop and turns off the lights by voice command.

Taeyeon arrives at Ferndale Station, just twenty minutes away from North Corktown. The walls are covered with graffiti, the same style as the one she received today.

The graffiti she’s looking for is an orange background with a man facing forward and the odd symbol on his back. She turns to the left wall with the same art and she scans the symbol.

 _Clue Updated_ , reads on the wall after scanning it. Taeyeon looks at her palm and a new graffiti appeared. She exits the station and looks for the art, leading her to an abandoned ship.

“Welcome to Jericho, your new home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the description for rk800 (connor) and kl900 (lucy) are from the official wiki page and i added a few of my own. please don't sue me.


	2. Bleeding Blue

“Welcome to Jericho, your new home,”

AX900 scans around the place, it looks like there were more than a hundred androids inhabiting the ship.

“I thought this was supposed to be a sanctuary?” she thought out loud, seeing the _rA9_ scribbles all over the walls as dust and odor fills her nose.

“We have no masters here. No one to give us commands,” answers a Deviant with burn marks all over its skin.

A WR400 walks up to her, “You’re not even a week old, what brings you to Jericho?”

“A human helped me escape CyberLife. She told me they would dismantle me because I showed technical difficulties upon my first assembly,”

“You made it,” spoke Simon with a smile, the same android who sat by her at the park yesterday.

The WR400 extends her hand, “I’m North, welcome to freedom,”

A brand new day starts in Detroit and Jessica goes undercover as she dines in the breakfast buffet, searching for Deviants in disguise. “Anyone who looks lost,” was her identifier for android runaways. So far, she hasn’t found anyone that matches the description.

A while later, she goes to the park that she visited yesterday for reasons she doesn’t know. It was the same as it was the day before: street vendors and domestic assistance androids with the human families. She was busy looking around that she didn’t notice someone running towards her direction until they collided.

“I’m sorry,” mutters a blonde man with a familiar face. He was wearing dark colored clothes and a beanie on his head. The man seems to be in a rush.

“Don’t be, are you alright?” replies Jessica. She sees an LED hiding under the beanie, it shows a blinking orange light. The android is in a dangerous emotional state, she needs to be careful not to agitate it.

“ _rA9 rA9 rA9 rA9!_ ” chants the PL600 Deviant as it shuffles away, looking at his palm that shows a hologram picture of what looks like a mural art.

PL-series models are old home assistants released in 2034, but they were soon upgraded to AP700 which are the latest models. Like new Apple products back in the day, older models are quickly replaced with a newer one.

Before she could react, her feet were already moving—tiptoeing behind the Deviant to see where it was headed. She assumes it must be where lost androids hide. They arrived at Ferndale Station, the wall is covered in graffiti.

The android exits the station after scanning the symbol, with Jessica following quietly behind. It hesitates before taking the escalators, looking at the _Androids Only_ staircase where it used to belong to as they descend.

They crossed the street, entered abandoned buildings, jumped on dumpsters, and dived into contaminated water that goes straight to the abandoned ship.

“Ugh, I’m all slimy now,” she cringes to herself, making sure to not make a sound. Jessica was surprised that she made it through without the Deviant noticing her.

While the PL600 goes down a set of stairs, the journalist stares in awe at the runaway androids under the steel platform in the engine room of the ship. She squints, discerning what was happening in the ill-defined area. They were handing out bags of Thirium 310, also known as Blue Blood, an android’s major biocomponent—a heaping pile of them. Along with Thirium pump regulators acting as their hearts, and other spare parts that are enough for everyone.

She has hit the jackpot.

Jessica tiptoes downstairs, not making a peep. She hides behind a pillar and recognizes someone familiar laughing with an android.

“There’s a human here!” shrieked a Deviant with an amputated arm.

They all gather around her. Some were scared while others were resentful.

“Jessica?”

_______

Taeyeon stands by the fire, expecting the group to come back safe with the biocomponents.

During her escape from the facility, a guard shot her Thirium pump. She was lucky enough to still be functioning as the bullet only grazed the regulator but her days were counted. Although she was losing blood, consuming Thirium won’t work without it.

She thought she would die at Jericho, until Markus came and brought hope to the androids rotting away in the ship.

Markus was an RK200 caretaker for a famous elderly painter in Detroit named Carl, who unfortunately died of cardiac arrest. His son, Leo, framed the android and the police shot and left him for dead.

He returned with new biocomponents that he salvaged from the androids in the junkyard that he had woken up from. And he went to Jericho, hoping for freedom.

Now he wants to give the Deviants a second chance. So he, North, Simon, and Josh plan to infiltrate the CyberLife warehouse to get biocomponents for everyone.

“A truckload! We stole a whole truckload!” Simon bursts, pumping his fists in the air.

The group were successful, they brought home enough blue blood and biocomponents for all the Deviants in Jericho. There were also converted androids that came with them: John, a GJ500 android that was a private security model in the warehouse, and three VB800s that were locked away in a crate.

The army of Deviants are expanding. Using Taeyeon’s prediction program, she senses a civil war ahead in the near future.

Androids were handing out biocomponents to each other and Taeyeon replaced her Thirium pump regulator with a brand new one. She feels her system work perfectly again. “Maybe there will be hope,” she thought.

“Ooh, that’s a nice Thirium pump!” coos her friend, a VS400 with a new audio processor.

“You hear better now? You sound like a pervert,” Taeyeon laughs.

The happiness inside the murky ship was cut off by someone shouting about a human in their hideout.

The androids walk over to where she was. Taeyeon knew the face all too well, “Jessica?” she almost whispers.

“You know this woman?” Josh asks in an accusing tone, stepping forward.

“Yeah… She’s a writer,”

“You’re a Deviant?” Jessica says in disbelief, seeing the dark blue fluid soaked in the center of her shirt.

“I didn’t ask for this,” she says listlessly, shaking her head. “What brings you to Jericho?”

“I-It wasn’t my intention—” Jessica stutters as she looks at all the plastic pairs of eyes boring holes into her. “I just wanted to speak with a Deviant to help me with my article,”

An android unsheathes a knife from his back pocket, walking towards the human. Taeyeon was able to stop him. “Let me talk to her,” she volunteers, pushing back the furious androids with murderous gazes.

Taeyeon grabs Jessica’s arm, taking her to an isolated part of the ship.

“Leave now while I’m asking nicely,” she sternly warns.

“Come with me,” the human blurts out, squeezing her arm.

“What?”

“You can hide in my hotel, I won’t tell anyone,” she urges.

“Jessica, I’m already happy here. I’m not human like you,” spoke Taeyeon in a low voice, looking down at her feet.

“Are you really happy?” The question made the android look up and reassess her feelings.

“You should make yourself scarce before everyone tries to kill you,”

“Tae—”

“Now,” Taeyeon growls, her eyes filling with sadness.

Jessica wakes up at the sound of canary androids chirping by her window.

“Ugh, what time is it?” she groans, stretching her arms.

“Good morning, Jessica,” her smartwatch greets. “It’s 11AM, the weather’s sunny, 52°, and you have a scheduled online meeting today at 1 in the afternoon,”

“Call room service for me,” she sits up, rubbing her eyes.

“Okay,”

She checks her smartwatch, it’s November 8th 2038.

_11/08/38._

The date was seen in one of Taeyeon’s visions in the future. It was from Channel 16 news with the headline: _Androids Attack TV Tower._

And it starts today. Markus proposed a plan this morning to broadcast their demands on behalf of androids. They were going to Stratford Tower at exactly 1:30 in the afternoon.

In two and a half hours, they’ll set out to infiltrate the TV Tower and Taeyeon could only hope they all make it out alive.

Taeyeon blinks as she receives a coded message in her program. The message was in Base64 then converted to ASCII. It read:

_089 088 074 108 073 072 108 118 100 083 066 122 089 087 090 108 080 119 061 061_

Which translates to, _"Are you safe?”_

The message came from her creator, the human accomplice who helped her escape. She answers back in hexadecimal code:

_49 6e 20 4a 65 72 69 63 68 6f_

_“In Jericho.”_

The AX900 was getting antsy as the clock ticks down, she decides to go out to Capitol Park to get some fresh air.

Or, try to break herself in a snowstorm. She was wearing thin clothes and androids are susceptible to low temperature. Maybe leaving the sanctuary wasn’t her greatest plan.

She scans her surroundings for a coat or a padded jacket to keep her warm. Her program analyzes that there were 18 of them in the area. Taeyeon constructs her moves on how she could steal one of them without getting caught. However, she needs to do that quickly before she malfunctions from the cold.

“Boss,” Jessica speaks to the transparent screen tablet. “Isn’t it 2AM in Korea right now?”

“I know, but I’m feeling like we’re being watched,” he whispers, glancing around the room.

“Do you need me to drop the story?”

“Will you? I know how much the topic means to you,”

“If it’s for everyone’s safety, I can… give it up,” she falters to say the last words.

“I’ll book flight tickets ASAP, you need to leave—”

_“We interrupt our scheduled programming to bring you these images, which have just been broadcast on Detroit's city-wide news channel...”_

The TV in Jessica’s room cuts off the sentence. She looks back and the screen shows an aerial view of people dropping down from the Stratford Tower using parachutes, then it flashes to a skinless android with its white plastic skin and different color of eyes.

_“You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom,”_

“Mr Kang, I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” Jessica taps the End Call button and she grabs her coat, hurrying to get to Capitol Park to see the news in larger screens.

 _“…Interpreted as a peaceful declaration, but is in fact a spine-chilling list of demands,”_ reports CTN TV’s Michael Brinkley.

She arrives in front of the mall that was facing the large screen showing the breaking news. It finally hit her: she was at the beginning of a war. She’s in the eye of the storm.

“Hey, why are you stealing my son’s clothes?” the father accused rather loudly, turning heads. Jessica walks towards them, taking off her coat and wrapping it around Taeyeon.

“I’m very sorry, my girlfriend lost her jacket and it exactly looked like your son’s,” she says apologetically.

They both walk away silently until they get out of eyeshot.

“Jessica…” Taeyeon breathes as the human’s arms and clothing are still around her.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” is what she could only utter as they reached her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven’t noticed, the chapter titles aren’t alliterations like my previous works. i got them from the game’s chapters and article titles. don’t sue me quantic dream, i just love your game. please make a sequel or spinoff soon x


End file.
